This invention relates to waste product disposal methods, and more particularly to method for compacting refuse into substantially low-volume, high-density forms which are then subsequently disposed of by burying in land fills and the like.
In recent years, the handling and disposal of refuse, particularly on a municipal level, has received much attention and study. Numerous suggestions regarding handling of refuse have been put forth and these suggestions range from incineration to various methods of land fill management. The least expensive, and most easily managed method to date for handling and disposing of refuse involves the use of land fills wherein the refuse is buried. The major advantage of this method of refuse handling is that unsuitable portions of land can be converted to useful land sites by virtue of their being used as a land fill for refuse disposal.
A major criticism of land fills, particularly raised by adjoining landowners, resides in the mess caused when refuse is trucked into and dumped in the land fill. Also, if improperly handled, land fills can give off noxious odors and will attract undesirable pests, such as rats.
A solution to many of the problems associated with land fills lies in the precompacting of the refuse. In this manner, the refuse can be reduced in volume, thereby to conserve on land fill usage, and the undesirable mess caused by newspapers and the like in the land fill and the attraction of pests may be avoided.
Devices are known in the prior art for compacting comminuted refuse. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,673, Miner, et al. However, these devices are not practical for use by most municipalities because of their limited refuse-handling capacity and mechanical unreliability.